Aztec pit
The Aztec pit is the first accessible dungeon in Swirly desert of Pikmin: 100 Days Without A Ship, it is located right behind the landing site, where you can find a large circle with a sinkhole in the middle, a rusty arrow sign points down into it, if you go inside, you can enter a room that resembles a cavern, with a small geyser letting one get out, to the right is a giant golden wall with a hallway in it, this leads to a dome shaped room with sandy artifacts in it, the cave is located smack in the middle. As it's name suggests, it is Aztec themed, but with some Mayan and Incan themes in it. Sublevels Sublevel 1 Dwarf Bulbear X 2 Orange Bulborb X 1 Treasure X 1 A sandy sublevel, it is in the shape of the Aztec Double Headed Serpent, with rocky pillars where the eyes should be, the right pillar housing a Orange Bulborb on top of it, who promptly walks off to chase you, and two Dwarf Bulbears on the other side (but not on the pillar) who guard the Wheel of Facial (a Mayan Wheel of Time) that is Situated on the pillar, the hole is where the nostril of one of the snakes should be. Sublevel 2 Common Crawlbug X 6 Dwarf Bulborb X 2 Burrowing Snagret X 1 Treasure X 2 A big wheel of time with sand in the part the mouth should be, it is held up by three golden pillars in a ravine with soil edges, connected to the main platform are three golden ones also held up by more standard pillars, these have no borders so one or two Pikmin may accidentally walk off. One platform hosts the C. Crawlbugs and, one has the Rainbow Levitation Feather, a Quetzal feather, and the main platform has the Dwarf Bulborbs and the Burrowing Snagret, who is in the sand mouth, it drops the Curious Levitation, a Incan ceramic parrot head sculpture. The exit is on the platform with all the C. Crawlbugs. Sublevel 3 Queen Candypop Bud X 1 Red Bulbmin X 12 (two are leaders, each with 5 Bulbmin) Treasure X 1 Geyser This sublevel takes place in a garden sublevel, though mainly on a somewhat steep hill. It mainly takes place in a structure somewhat similar to the Winay Wayna, it is the biggest rest sublevel in the game, and the QCB, Hole and Geyser are right next to where you land as the other stuff are located in some other rooms, but not all of the rooms of the Winay Wayna are accessible, but plenty still are. The treasure, which is half buried in an alcove, is the Lanky Bulborb, another ceramic Incan sculpture, this one being of a caiman. Sublevel 4 Land Puffy Blowhog X 2 Land Withering Blowhog X 1 Electric Gate X 5 Treasure X 1 This one is a jade maze, you land in a alcove in the west and the Handsome Fossil, a golden Llama statue, is located in the center, guarded by those pesky foes and gates. The next hole is in a southern alcove. Final Floor Geyser Sandbelching Meerslug X 1 Treasure X 1 Bomb-Rock X 3 Inside some sort of Aztec based grotto with Olmec heads inside little cubbies, you'll find the Sandbelching Meerslug! Which has somewhat lower health than in Pikmin 3 and the Bomb-Rocks cannot be carried, which could make it digesting them come with less casualties, when defeated, the Sandbelching Meerslug will drop the Acient Halloween Mask a mask of the Aztec deity, "Tlaloc" which lets the captains swim faster. The geyser is in a hallway entered by a staircase that can always be accessed no matter how deep the Meerslug's sinkholes are, as it streches deep down. Category:Pikmin: 100 Days Without A Ship Category:Caves